


headache

by kooconuts



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, CEO Choi Yeonjun, Established Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Rich Yeonjun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, beomgyu college student, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooconuts/pseuds/kooconuts
Summary: Beomgyu and his rich boyfriend Yeonjun have to go to a dinner party where chaos ensues :p
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 33





	headache

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to write but heres so beomjun to liven up the au tag 🙁

“Babe, come on”

Beomgyu throws his phone on the bed after putting it on mute.

Beomgyu has getting ready for the dinner party that his parents invited his ‘boyfriend’ and him to when he got a call from the man informing him that he might be late.

Right now, he is trying to pick out an outfit for the said events that he truly does not want to part-take in.

Why? you ask only because half of his family hates him for the sole fact that he is gay. but his boyfriend — yes his boyfriend is very, very wealthy and his boyfriend is the only reason they haven't cut beomgyu off the family tree.

He doesn’t talk to his family since he’s the so-called disappointment of the family since he is number one gay and number two decided to take up music in college instead of business.

Fuckin losers...

“You know they don’t like talking to me unless you’re there,” Beomgyu takes another good look through his closet trying to find something that would at least make him presentable.

The man on the phone chuckles, he fucking chuckles.

He is so gonna kill him when he gets home. 

“Babe, I don’t know why you want their validation so bad”

Wait...

Why does he want their validation so much?

He hears typing on the other side of the phone, probably his boyfriend doing some business-y stuff or whatever CEOs do nowadays...

Beomgyu paces around and comes to a stop and sits on his king-sized shared bed before answering. “I don’t know either.”

There are then seconds of silence before the man on the phone speaks up again “I’ll see what I can do,” and after that, all Beomgyu hears is the call ends.

He sighs and lays back on the bed with that one word clouding up his mind.

Validation 

.

It's been 2 hours.

2 whole fucking hours. Its was currently 6:45 and the party started at 7:45 so where the hell is his boyfriend.

Beomgyu already got pretty because if everyone in your family hates you you have to at least look hotter than all of them.

It's true, it might be petty but it's true. 

He was wearing a nice beige pantsuit that accentuated his waist with a heart-shaped necklace and diamond earrings. 

Yes, a pantsuit it is 2021 let people wear what they want.

The door creaks and he hears heavy footsteps walking through his penthouse. the footsteps come to halt and he hears his room door open.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes after thinking about the ridiculous boots his boyfriend made him get for his birthday.

“You're late,” he says before standing up and coming to greet his boyfriend.

“You look gorgeous cub,” The man says wrapping his arms around Beomgyu's waist.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes again before staring at the man in front of him.

“One day you’re gonna get your eyes stuck back there cub” The man smirks before bringing him in for a sweet kiss.

“Don't think you can shut me up just by kissing me Yeonjun” Beomgyu mumbles against his boyfriend's lips. 

He softly pushes Yeonjun away smiling at him with one of the dazzling smiles that would make anyone fall for him.

They met in high school when beomgyu was a junior and Yeonjun a senior. 

At the time beomgyu was still living with his parents. Everyone called him a rich snotty stuck-up kid but none of them got to know him as an actual person.

well no one but yeonjun of course 

He still remembers it like yesterday. Everyday beomgyu would sit in the library to study but this one boy would not leave him alone.

The boy was his older brother Soobin’s best friend. 

He tried and tried to be left alone by switching-up places to sit and study or eat lunch but the boy always found him.

Eventually, beomgyu just let it happen.

Every day they would eat lunch together and beomgyu would listen to yeonjun talking about how he wanted to take over his dad’s company.

Beomgyu always chuckled at how different they were but opposites attract right?

Yeonjun graduated from highschool and Beomgyu kinda got sad at the thought of being alone, except yeonjun picked him up to hang out every day.

One night Yeonjun took beomgyu out for a nice dinner when he finally asked him to be his boyfriend and of course beomgyu was overwhelmed with happiness.

Soobin of course did the whole overprotective sibling talk with yeonjun like “don't break his heart or I will break your face talk” and blah blah blah. 

Beomgyu trusted his parents and told them he was gay and they disappointingly kicked him out.

Yeonjun of course offered beomgyu to live with him since he got his dream of being a CEO…

And the rest is history…

“Do we have to go to your family's party,” Yeonjun whines as he shuffles to the closet to grab the outfit beomgyu prepared for him.

Beomgyu doesn’t respond but looks at the fabulous out he picked out for his boyfriend.

Yeonjun was going to wear a simple black suit, fancy rich people earrings, and a necklace wrapping his neck.

(BASICALLY YEONJUN AT THAT ONE BIGHIT PHOTOSHOOT)

Beomgyu snorts and watches as he walks to their bathroom to take a quick shower before they have to leave shortly.

Beomgyu grabs all of his stuff and sits on the bed scrolling through Instagram while waiting for Yeonjun.

Yeonjun emerges from the bathroom with hot steam coming out nicely wrapped in a towel. Beomgyu watches him sit on the bed and scold him for getting their sheets wet. 

He stands up laughing as walks into their walk-in closet bringing his clothes prepared by beomgyu with him.

Yeonjun approaches Beomgyu after he is done getting dressed placing a chaste kiss on his neck.

“Let's go,” he says before walking out of the room to get the car heated.

. 

They arrive at the venue and cannot believe the sight before them.

This is one of the most beautiful (and expensive-looking) venues Beomgyu has ever seen and he's had his fair share of parties.

After Yeonjun parks and gets out of the car he then goes around to open the door for beomgyu.

What a gentleman.

Beomgyu gets out of the car and sees yeonjun smirking at him he snorts and hits him on the chest before grabbing him his rocking them slowly back and forth.

“Let's just eat and get this over with quick,”

They walk up to the big door engraved with gold lines to see a nice man opening the door for them.

“Ah, Mr. Choi. it is nice to finally see you again your family will be waiting inside for you.

Beomgyu slightly bows and walks into the hall still holding yeonjun’s hand. he scoffs “waiting to see me, huh I have a feeling that message was actually for you.”

Yeonjun smile’s a little bit, “I'm here for you not for them okay,” he says pushing their foreheads together.

“I love you,”

It didn’t matter which one of them said it at the moment it only matters that the other responded with the same thing.

.

The moment beomgyu walks into the venue he sees a bunch of prestigious guests. He adverts his eyes to the large table where he sees his immediate family like his brother’s sister and first cousins.

He accidentally locks eyes with his mother and quickly looks away. Just as he was walking in the opposite direction he accidentally bumps into a figure.

“Beomgyu?”

He stares up at the figure and immediately knows who it is.

“Jieun Noona and is that Soobin Hyung? He says looking behind the woman to stare at the taller male.

Soobin comes up to beomgyu and gives him a bone-crushing.

“Baby bro, I have seen you in a month why is that?” The tall man asks with a pout.

Beomgyus eye twitches

“Number one, you know every single person hates me in this family except you two, and number two they never invite me to these events”

Truth be told they don't like Soobin or Jieun either. Beomgyus parents have 7 children and out of the seven, all three of them standing there are gay. Jieun and Soobin decided to take on the business major so that is probably why they are more lenient with the older two.

“Oh my god is that my bestie,” Soobin says pushing beomgyu out of the way to give yeonjun a big hug. “Jjunie it been a while, has Beomgyu been treating you right ill beat him up if he hasn't been” Beomgyu stands up from the floor he's been pushed on “Yah! Shouldn't you be saying that to me”

Soobin snickers and motions with his hands to where they will be sitting, Yeonjun stands by Beomgyu”s side holding him on the waist following Soobin. They reach the Table Beomgyu’s mother and father converse with some clients or guests he doesn't know.

“Ah, Yeonjun how lovely is it to see you its been a while how have you been?” The woman says giving a nice smile while ignoring her sons' existence.

“Oh I've been okay y'know just busy with the business and Beomgyu nowadays,” he says cursing at her in his head but also giving a nice smile,”

She tsks looking beomgyu up and down before smiling and yeonjun again “come sit next to me and my daughter she's very prestigious and is developing a new company.”

“Ah, no it's fine id rather sit next to beomgyu if that's okay,” Yeonjun tries so hard not to roll his eyes this family is so fake he just wants beomgyu to drop them already.

Of course, they were nice to him but they're only nice to him. He doesn't like coming to these family events and just having to watch his boyfriend get stepped on all over so this time, yes this time he isn't going to play very nice.

He sits down at the table with beomgyu waiting for the food to get served. He and soobin discuss topics of merging their company. It would be beneficial to both of them and it would help them make more money and have more free time for themselves. 

“I'll ask my assistant to write down a contract la-” just as he was speaking a pitchy high voice interrupted the conversation they were having. “Hey yeonjun you look really hot today do you maybe wanna go on a date tomorrow?” 

Beomgyu scoffs he cannot believe the audacity this bitch had. “I don't know why you are with that gay boy he's not even beneficial to the company,” She sneers.

“Choi Heena, I don't have time for your bullshit today I already told you I am gay and dating beomgyu why are you still trying to get with me exactly?” 

The silence tells him the answer.

“My money huh,” He smirks at her.

“You have no right speaking to me like that Choi Yeonjun:” She yells before running off. Beomgyu stifles a laugh before holding yeonjun’s hand under the table. A bunch of his cousins always hit on yeonjun but he doesn’t care because they both established that they are madly in love with each other.

His thoughts were interrupted by another pair walking up to his boyfriend. This time it was his mother and sister and they both looked ready to engage in conversation with the man. Beomgyu rolls his eyes before eavesdropping in their conversation.

“Yeonjun-ah this is my daughter you’ve never met her because she's always on business trips but she is the heir to our company. 

“ooh you’re cute are you looking for a wife,” she says leaning her elbows on the table and squishing her boobs a bit to make them seem bigger.

Beomgyu scoffs but he does admit his sister does look very pretty tonight. Yeonjun looks at beomgyu with an exasperated expression before giving a nice smile to the woman.

“ I'm sorry ms. Choi but I am already in a relationship,”

She pouts and lifts her elbows off the table “Aw who?”

Yeonjun turns his gaze over to beomgyu he smiles sheepishly before waving at his sister.  
“Aw gyu, you didn’t tell me about him he's a keeper that's for sure,” she says before getting up to hug him.

The older woman rolls her eyes “Luna you seriously accept this behavior,” She looks at her mother with a look filled with disgust “How could you not he's your son.”

“Ah it's okay Luna-noona ill take my leave it seems I'm not wanted here,” he stands up and grabs his bag before starting to walk away. 

Yeonjun notices tears in his eyes and starts walking too he hears Beomgyu’s mother calling out for him but that doesn’t matter what matters is that his boyfriend is upset and not the ball of sunshine that he always is.

He runs to the car it’s raining but he does not care. Yeonjun notices a hunched-over figure with a head a black hair in the backseat of his car he sighs in relief before making his way into the vehicle.

“Hey cub you okay?”

He looks up at his boyfriend with tears running down his cheek.

“Oh cub,” Yeonjun pouts and places a loving kiss on beomgyu’s head. “Why doesn’t she love me?” He says between sobs. 

“She does baby she’s just confused right now,”  
He grabs his crying boyfriend's head and gently places it on his chest rocking them back and forth slowly.

Slowly but surely he calms down just before he's about to fall asleep he whispers “can we not go to another party again,”

Yeonjun smiles down at him “Not if you don't want to my love,”

“Good there all a bunch of headaches anyways,” the boy sighs before falling into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first actual au so please be nice and give me sone feedback 😣🙏🏽 
> 
> also follow me on twitter @/soobichigo


End file.
